


Caught In The Rain

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: Scotland Interlude [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (yes I know it's cheesy but yeah), Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, post-159, that space of time between 159 and 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: “Don’t you think the Eye would have told you it was going to rain?”“No. I may have weird eldritch powers but that doesn’t mean I can predict the weather.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Scotland Interlude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> When I was working on Until Our Last, I wrote a part where Martin reflects on a memory of him and Jon getting caught out in a spell of rain. As it turned out, the very thought of it would not leave me alone, so now I've ended up writing this.
> 
> (also head canon that when Jon and Martin went up to Scotland they ended up in Avoch.)

Avoch was a lovely place, even if he and Jon were just staying here as a means to hide away for the time being. It was a harbor village about almost a half hour from Inverness; a good distance from London. Daisy had a small cottage on the edge of the village that Basira had directed them to after returning from the Lonely, and after a week, Martin found that he liked it here. There were even Highland Cows in the fields near the cottage.

Jon seemed to like it here too, or so Martin would like to think. The only comment Jon had made on the place was, “It is nice.” Martin couldn’t read his mind of course, but as the days had continued on, Jon gradually grew more relaxed. He looked… happy. So, Martin liked to entertain the thought Jon might like it in Avoch.

The thought crosses his mind once more as he sits across from Jon at one of the only few restaurants in town. Jon looks a little more anxious today, but he had apparently felt well enough to work up the will to declare he was going to take Martin out for lunch. Jon absently looks out the window they’re seated by and reaches over to take his hand. Jon notices and turns his gaze back to Martin.

“You alright?” Martin asks.

Jon blinks at him. “Y… Yes. I’m fine.”

He gives a small smile, and Martin takes in the sight of him. Jon’s dressed in one of Martin’s sweaters and a pair of slacks, and Jon’s hair has gotten so long he’s pulled it back. He still has that perpetually tired look about him, but it’s a little bit less these days. He looks absolutely lovely in Martin’s eyes.

“Okay. Just let me know if you’re feeling uncomfortable or want to go back to the cottage.”

“Thank you. I still want to treat you to lunch though.” Jon insists. “And, ah, before you ask, you don’t have to worry about me getting… um, you know. Th-This isn’t some excuse for me to, um-”

“Oh, no, no- It didn’t even-” Martin pauses. He knew that for Jon, a major side effect of being an avatar of the Eye was the fact that Jon needed to consume “statements”, preferably direct ones. He also knew Jon was trying just to stick to written statements. He seemed okay right now, and yet… “Basira said she’d send some statements up for you.”

“Hm. Thanks. I’ll be fine for a little bit longer I think, but I suppose eventually I’ll need them. I… I don’t want to-”

“I know, Jon.” Martin says, giving the other man’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Jon returns the gesture in kind.

* * *

Their lunch was fine, accompanied by light casual conversation. Jon at least managed to eat something (that wasn’t statements of people encountering random instances of Fears), and Martin was enjoying this time with him. It was wonderful.

Unfortunately, after leaving the restaurant and starting to head back to the cottage, it begins to rain.

Jon is apparently the one who feels it first, as he suddenly stops and his face scrunches up in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Martin asks.

“Nothing. I could have sworn I felt a raindrop just now.”

And as Jon says this, Martin feels a raindrop fall on his nose. After a moment, he says to Jon, “I didn’t think to bring an umbrella.”

“Neither did I.”

A few more raindrops fall, and then the rain begins to come down completely.

* * *

“Don’t you think the Eye would have told you it was going to rain?”

“No. I may have weird eldritch powers but that doesn’t mean I can predict the weather.”

It’s raining steadily now as they make their way back to the cottage, although without an umbrella, the rain easily soaks into their clothes. Normally Martin doesn’t mind the rain, but he’d rather get back to the cottage and out of the rain as soon as possible. Beside him, Jon looks miserable; a scowl across his face, loose strands of his hair sticking to him, and having to occasionally try and clean the rain off his glasses.

“We’re not far from the cottage at least.” Martin remarks, trying to stay positive for the both of them.

“Good.” Jon replies. “Last thing I want is for either of us to catch a cold.”

“I think that’s the least of our worries right now.”

“Maybe, but still.” He shivers, taking off his glasses again to clear the lenses again. “Just our luck that-”

He didn’t finish his sentence. The next thing Martin was aware of, Jon let out a startled yelp and Martin turned to see him fall into a puddle. Jon’s glasses scatter away from him as he hits the ground.

“Jon!”

Martin picks up the glasses, but rushes to Jon’s side as he struggles to get up.

“I-I’m fine. I’m fine.” He croaks. “Tripped. Foot must have caught in a divot. Ah...”

Martin looks him over, worried that Jon twisted his ankle or something. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. It’s just-” He winces and looks up at Martin. “It’s the leg that Sasha yanked that worm out of with the corkscrew. Bad memories.”

“Oh.” Martin remembers; he remembers Jon’s scream as Sasha removed that _thing_. He remembers Jon collapsing against him as he tried to catch his breath. “Can you stand?”

“I think so...” Jon slowly gets to his feet, though he does lean on Martin considerably while he does so. “Ah… Your sweater...”

He means the one he borrowed from Martin. There’s some wet dirt on it from where Jon fell. The rain is making the path a bit muddy.

“It’s fine. I’ll wash it.” Martin says. It wasn’t a big deal, really. It wasn’t Jon’s fault.

Martin puts Jon’s glasses back on his face, and then he just… stares at Jon; leaving a hand lingering on the side of his face. Hazel eyes stare up at him in return from behind lenses that already have raindrops on it again. Again, Jon’s hair sticks to him in the rain, and a few droplets fall from the bangs. There was something about seeing this rain-soaked Jon that made Martin want to-

Oh, to hell with it.

He leans down and gives a careful kiss to Jon. It’s a cheesy thing, he knows; kissing your partner in the rain. There’s something nice about the idea of it though. He pulls back and watches as Jon looks back up at him, only for a second before he now leaned up and gave a kiss back.

Jon’s hands are on his face and Martin has his arms around Jon. The rain falls down around them.

It’s brief, but sweet, and Jon has a smile on his face when they part. Martin does too.

And then Jon sneezes and he can’t help but laugh.

“Let’s go before you really do get a cold.” He says, taking Jon’s hand. “We should both probably get out of these wet clothes.”

“Yes, I have to agree with you on that.”

* * *

They make it back to the cottage, though by the time they get there, Jon has to lay down because his ankle is bothering him more than he let on. Martin has him get into some dry clothes first and then helps him over to the couch in the living room.

After Martin changes into a different, more comfortable set of clothes as well, he gets an ice pack (tucked away with the other medical supplies Daisy had stocked here) and gives it to Jon to put on his leg. He knows that Jon has enhanced healing on account of his status as an avatar, but Martin’s still going to help. He also brings out a blanket that he brought with him from London and puts it over Jon’s lap.

After that, Martin starts up the fireplace; just to get some warmth into the room. Once that’s done, he joins Jon on the couch, making sure he’s comfortable. They end up with Martin on one end, and Jon laid out across his lap.

“Hey,” Martin whispers, brushing a hand through Jon’s hair, now undone from where it was tied up earlier. “Thanks for lunch. It was good.”

Jon’s eyes are closed now, but he’s still smiling. “Of course.”

Martin lets his eyes close too, and he listens to the sounds of rain falling on the roof.


End file.
